pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
FAC B3S (Black Scorpions Security Solutions)
Motto "When the Going gets tough, the Tough get going." and, mainly as a war cry or in a triumph, "Never mess with B3S!". Introduction The FireArmsCorporation is not only a distributor of premium grade weapons and tactical equipment, they also provide high trained military professionel. As founder and former member of the US Marine Corps special force MaRS and their Tier1 unit SArLaC, FACs chairman accepts only the best trained military personal in his lines. Since 2015, B3S also has a civil branch for non-military contracts. Founding FACs chairman laid the foundation stone for B3S in November 2014, right before he left military service in December 2014. He quit his career soldier contract with the Marine Corps because of personal reasons and went back to Germany. Even though he quit military service, he was profoundly convinced, that the global war against terror, warlords, piracy, organized crime and other elements of destabilization is a necessity. Because of that he founded B3S, as an instrument against global threats without the limitation through political boundaries. Selection Process and Training To become part of the B3S private military company, you need to grant highest standarts. The most important requirement is former service in a military elite or special force unit. B3S recruits its personal from US forces like MaRS (Marine Raider Squads), SArLaC (Sea-Air-Land Commandos), SEALS, DEVGRU, Green Beret, Delta Force and Army Ranger. But not only former US soldiers are accepted into service within the B3S private military force. Like the French Foreign Legion, they recruit military experts from all around the world. Examples are German KSK, Kampfschwimmer, Fernspäher, Kampfretter and LLBrig1 Saarland; Austrian Jagdkommando; British SAS and SBS; Israeli Sajeret Matkal and Shayetet 13; Russian GRU Speznas and FSB Alpha Group; French COS Units and Commandos Marine. If you served in one of these examplified units, you have great chances to become a member of B3S forces, but there are some more barriers to get over. Another very important necessity is your field experience and service time. To become a member of B3S you need at least ten years in military service and at least five of them in a military elite or special force unit. During your service time you need to participate at least in three campaigns or greater missions. If you accomplished all that, you raised your chances, but you need to overcome three more obstacls. First obstacle is your military personal file, which does not only mean you need to have a clean slate, but also tremendous valuations as well as accolades and decorations. Second last barrier is a two days selection process with psychological profile, medical screening, personal fitness test (500 yard swimming in 12min, 60 push-ups in 2min, 60 sit-ups in 2min, 12 consectuive pull-ups in 2min, 1.5mile run in 10min, assault course in under 4:30min), intelligence test and personal interview with B3S veterans. The selection is extremely rigorous and (although all applicants are professionals) in these two days normaly 80% of the canditades wash out. If you made it through this two days selection process, you need to prove your abilities in a three month qualification training. During this training, candidates must bring their best in tactical courses, multiple weapon drills, stress shooting competitions, CQB training, HAHO/HALO jumps, surviaval drills, forced marches, simulated special mission campaigns, building and rock climbing, fast roping exercises, personal/object security and forced driving courses. Since the candidates who reached that far are all professionals, the wash out is only 20% in this final stage. After you successfully graduated into B3S you are now able to apply for the nine different basic units. This basic units are distinguished by their operational area/order, and each unit distinguished by their speciality. Basic operational areas/orders are personal/object security, high mountains, Arctic, desert/wasteland, urban, maritime, jungle, steppe/savanna and multi environment special foces unit. To ensure maximum tactical efficienty and flexibility, each operational unit is distinguished in support, battle, reconnaissance and sniper units. The size of the different units is classified. Organisation It is little known about the manpower of B3S, but a few things are known about their organisation. The military branch of B3S consists of 8 Special Forces Regiments (SFR), each one with different operational areas. In comparison to a standard military regiment size, it is supposed, that one SFR has around 2500 men. These regiments are organized in three battalions, one special force and two support battalions. Support battalions are organized as a standard military battalion and have 1 staff company, 1 supply company, 1 training company and 7 infantry companies. The organization of the special forces battalions is a bit different, as they only have half the size of a support battalion. In a special forces battalion you have round 50 squads, a 2 men sniper team per squad, as well as staff and intelligence personal. A special forces squad consist of 7 operators: the squad leader, a combat medic, a designated marksman and 4 assaulter, divided in two pairs. The 9th regiment is divided in two sections, objective and personal security. Two of the regiments battalions are trained for objective and one for personal security. It is supposed, that every battalion has around 1000 men. Based on these informations, it is supposed, that the military branch of B3S has around 20.000 men. This does not include the manpower of the new founded air force, tank platoons, attack and transport helicopters pilotes, the pioneer corps, medical corps, offshore combat ships crew and the sea, air, land supply fleet personal. It is supposed, that these units sum up the staffing level to around 50.000 men. In addition to these 50.000 men you need to count the round 20.000 men of the civil branch and you may have the final count for B3S manpower. Campaigns Since they were established in November 2014, B3S accomplished several campaigns all around the world. They took part in anti terror missions in Syria, Iraq, Afghanistan and Kosovo, conducted hunter-killer and hunter-capture missions, interceded in multiple African civil wars and anti pirate campaigns, combat Mexican and South American drug cartels, protect cargo and cruise ships from pirates, prevented high-level individuals (such as diplomates, politicians, company bosses, aid group personal and reporters) from being kidnaped or murdered and conducted hostage rescue and return missions. 1st Reformation 2015 The beginning of the refugees crisis in Europe, the ill-treatment of refugees in German refugee hostels, as well as the upcoming danger of terrorist attacks in Europe, set a new direction for B3S. A civil branch was formed and B3S recruited from the German national police, German federal police and the German public order office, as well as from other European police forces. This new division has five different functions: 1) The most important role of the civil division is the protection of FAC facilities. Former members of police special forces were favored for this role. 2) Event Security is the largest part of B3S civil division. They were hired to protect public festivals, sport events, concerts and other major events. Former police officers and German federal police Hundertschaft anti-riot officers were favored for this role. 3) As their military counterpart, they provide personal security, but only in Germany, Europe and the USA. German federal police Personenschützer are favored for this role. 4) They also provide object security in Germany and Europe. As for the event security, for this role police officers and German federal police Hundertschaft anti-riot officers were favored. 5) Guarded transports are also part of the civil branch. Former members of police special forces were favored for this role, especially of the German MEK. 2nd Reformation 2017 With the reform of B3S battle doctrine in 2017, a standart arsenal was established. Before that, B3S members were free to choose their weapons, but this lead to a difficult supply situation, because there were a lot of different weapons and calibres in use. Even thought most favoured FAC products, a lot of different assault and sniper rifles as well as pistols, MPs and shotguns were in use. This made the supply situation with ammunition and spare parts confusing and overly complicated. As B3S forms its own transport fleet of trucks, ships and aircrafts, it now is possible to ship supplies directly from the factory to the combat zone. Uniforms, body armor, helmets and boots are also supplied by FAC. 3rd Reformation 2017 In late 2017 B3S adopted new military branches to expand their strike capability. Before that, they only were an infantry formation with small support and transport units. Since 2018, they were a military power with a small but powerful air force, tank platoons, attack and transport helicopters, a pioneer corps, a medical corps, offshore combat ships and a huge sea, air, land supply fleet. Weapons and Equipment Tactical Equipment: The different B3S units use different kinds of tactical equipment. Most important is the 1000L tactical flashlight, cause a good flashlight could be a lifesaver. Also very important is the CS-Spray, especially for the event security officers of B3S civil branch. These officers also make great use of the telescopic bats, which are on every security officers belt. The Knock-Knock door kicker is mostly in use with the B3S military branch special forces and support troops. Blades: All B3S units use blades, and FAC offers three different types. The widest spread type is the dual action OTF knive in the Survivor version. This huge pocket knive is in use in every branch and unit of B3S. FACs combat knive named Jagddolch VII (hunting dagger) is exclusively used by the B3S military branch and on most operators belts. The enourmes two-handed machete Bushmaster IV is also exclusively used within the military branch of B3S. Tools: B3S military branch uses two types of military tools. One is a simple tomahawk, the other some kind of multitool. The FAC Viking Assault Tool is a combination of different useful tools for military frontline personal. It combines a crowbar, a hammer, an ax, a spade, a shovel, a machete, two saws, a wirecutter and has a dual action OTF knife in the grip. Both ends could be removed from the tool, and you find the OTF knive under the shovel head. Two additional endcaps are part of the package. The grip fits if you remove the ax head and supports you while using the shovel/spade function of the Viking Assault Tool. The round endcap is used to prevent the OTF knive from falling out of the grip if you remove the shovel head to use the ax, hammer or crowbar. Less-Lethal Weapons: B3S civil branch mainly uses less-lethal weapons. As their field of activitiy does normaly not allow the use of deadly force, less-lethal weapons are the instruments of choice. FAC offers three different less-lethal weapons, including their taser. The taser is the standart sidearm of B3S civil branch officers and can be found on every belt. A shotgun firing different less-lethal projectiles and grenades is one of the most important weapons of B3S civil branch. The most loved less-lethal weapon is the FAC ADRIII (Advanced Defense Rifle), that fires a .45 rubber bullet in single or full auto. Assault Rifles: B3S uses the brandnew FAC G37 in three different versions. As a compact CQB weapon, B3S special forces ordered the model P (PDW) with and without suppressors. The standard field weapon of B3S special forces is the C (commando) version, also with and without suppressor. B3S support battalions use the K (kurz) version, sometimes also refered to as paratrooper model. Typically these weapons are equipped with FAC 1-6x30 Tacscopes, AN/PEQ-15 laser/light modules, tactical foregrip and flashlight.. Assault Rifle special versions: Two special versions of the G37 are in use with B3S. Where the support troops use the FAC HMG4.zero as suppressive fire weapon, this two men operated weapon is to heavy for use in a special force. Because of that, B3S special forces use a L (lang) version with 100 round drum magazine and bipod as LMG. To have the same ammunition for their weapons, B3S special forces also use a L (lang) version equipped with suppressor, bipod and FAC 1-10x38 Tacscope as DMR. Category:Special Forces